


No Means No

by greengirl82



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: F/M, Humor, Retaliation, Sexual Humour
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-03
Updated: 2012-06-03
Packaged: 2017-11-06 18:43:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/421950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greengirl82/pseuds/greengirl82
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hotch tries to get the upperhand in his relationship by turning down Emily's advances...</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Means No

"When a young man complains that a young woman has no heart, it's pretty certain that she has his." George Dennison Prentice

Hotch walked into his apartment, and smiled when he seen Emily baking cookies with Jack. The boy had an eager look on his face as he awaited the treats.

"Hey" Hotch said setting down his briefcase and removing his suit jacket, "What's going on?"

"Daddy" Jack said running over to hug his father, "We're baking cookies."

"Really?" Hotch said grinning when he seen Emily wink at him, "Wow, those look good."

Hotch sat Jack on the bar stool, "Can we eat one, Emmy?"

"Oh, Jack why don't we wait for after dinner?" Hotch said, looking up to see Emily raise an eyebrow at that, "What?"

"Here, sweetie." Emily said giving the boy a cookie, "Why don't you go pick out a movie to watch?"

"Ok, Emmy." Jack said scampering off with his cookie.

"Emily?" Hotch said, "Why did you undermine my authority with Jack?"

Rolling her eyes, "He's a little boy, Aaron. A cookie was going to hurt him, besides he was totally attached at my hip the second the cookies went into the oven."

Hotch gave her a look, "Still, I would appreciate you not cutting me down in front of him."

Emily raised an eyebrow, "Jesus, what's the big deal?"

Hotch shook his head, "It's about establishing parental authority. And while we are dating I do want Jack to see you as a mother, but a growing boy needs discipline and self control..."

Emily pouted her lips, walking over to Hotch, she moved her mouth to his neck, "Aaron. your not mad are you?"

"Emily..." Hotch said feeling his self control weaken, as her hands moved up to his chest, her thumb making circular patterns on him.

"Aaron" Emily said standing on her toes, she moved her mouth on his nipping on the lower lip, "Don't you love me?"

"Mm hmm" Hotch whimpered, but his mind told him to snap out of it, "No."

"No?" Emily repeated shocked when he separated himself from her.

"I don't feel like it." Hotch told her walking towards there room.

"Huh" Emily scoffed going back to her cookies. 

Emily walked into her bedroom with Hotch seeing him sitting on his bed reading a book.

"Aaron?" Emily said, "Jack's waiting for you to tuck him in."

Setting his book down, Hotch walked out of the bedroom while Emily went into the closet with a grin on her face.

Emily tossed some clothes off and when she pulled open the small bag she grinned as she went into the bathroom.

Hotch frowned when he seen Emily's clothes on the floor but thought nothing of it as he climbed back into the bed picking up his book.

"Aaron?" Emily said in a sultry tone making his eyebrow raise at that, he gulped when Emily walked out in dark blue lingerie with a matching silk rob, "Looks like we've got plans tonight."

"Huh?" Hotch asked trying to keep his beating heart in check, "Yeah?"

"See anything you like?" Emily asked sauntering over to the bed.

Hotch pursed his lips together, "Huh? Oh, you look nice."

Emily dropped her black heels as she climbed into bed, "Nice? I look nice?"

Hotch cleared his throat, "And pretty."

Emily tossed her heels on the floor, groaning in frustration, "Good night, Aaron."

"Good night, sweetheart." Hotch replied grinning when she laid on her side facing away from him. 

"You turned her down?" Dave asked sipping his coffee in Hotch's office, "Are you insane? Do you have any idea how hot Emily Prentiss is?"

"Yes I do, which is why I turned her down twice." Hotch told his friend who was looking at him like he needed to be committed to an mental hospital.

"So you're saying this beautiful, lingerie clad brunette was about to give you the best sex ever and you turned her down?" Dave asked shaking his head, "And you turn her down?"

"Yep" Hotch told him.

"Are you insane or just stupid?" Dave asked tossing a paper wad at him, "The day you get sick of being pleasured by Emily Prentiss is the day you send her my way. You know there are plenty of men who'd count themselves lucky to even be in the same room as her."

"Dave, I'm not a stupid man." Hotch told him, "I know what I'm doing."

"The hell you say." Dave said looking into the bullpen, seeing the brunette in question walking out of the break room beyond pissed off.

"Hey" JJ said walking over to her, "What's wrong?"

"Hotch" Emily said glaring up at the office, "Can we talk?"

"Sure, let me call Garcia up here." JJ said as the two women walked into the blonde's office.

The two women sat in silence when Garcia made her presence known, "Hello my prettiest pretties. What seems to be the trouble?"

Emily looked up, "You may want to sit down for this." Emily told the blonde analyst.

Garcia's jaw dropped, "He what?" Looking around, "Are you kidding me? The bossman loves... well he loves that. You know there are just things that you can tell about a person and it always seemed to me that Hotch loved doing that. With you I mean. Crap..."

"Hey, hey, I know PG" Emily told her, "Believe me, I know." 

"Can I just ask why you're turning her down?" Dave asked, "Because there just seems to be something not right about this."

Hotch took a deep breath, "Well it's not like we don't have a healthy sex life..."

"God I'm regretting listening already." Dave said, "Go on."

"Well it seems that I'm always the one being shot down." Hotch told him, "And it feels good to have control in this relationship..."

Dave frowned at that, "I thought you both wanted equal footing in this relationship."

"Of course, but sometimes it's just..." Hotch said slowly watching Dave nod.

"The alpha male wants control." Dave said observantly, chuckling, "It's a relationship Aaron."

Hotch sighed, "Well and there's the thing where she kind of undermines my authority, especially with Jack."

Dave rolled his eyes, "Ah got it. You don't like control out of your hands. Aaron, have you ever consider telling her this? Instead of making her sexually frustrated?"

Hotch shook his head, "I liked seeing her being frustrated because of me."

"I doubt you can turn her down again" Dave told him, "I bet last night seeing her in that sexy little number, you lost nearly all of your self control."

Hotch narrowed his eyes, "You know it wouldn't kill you to support me. She needs to be appreciative of what she's got. Not take me for granted."

"Yeah you're quit a catch, huh?" Dave joked, "You know she'll kill you when she finds out."

"Not if she never finds out." Hotch told him, leaning back in his chair, looking down in the bullpen for her.

Hotch sat in his bedroom, while Emily came out of the bathroom in her regular pajamas making Hotch suspicious as he turned the page in his book.

"Jack's all settled in?" Emily asked walking to her side of the bed.

"After trying to trick me into reading him another book." Hotch joked, "Yeah."

Emily laughed, as she crawled into bed, leaning over to kiss him, "Mm you smell like winter fresh."

"New toothpaste." Hotch told her, while she tried to crawl onto his lap.

"Mm, minty." Emily said feeling Hotch freeze underneath her, "Something wrong, sweetie?"

"No." Hotch said, telling his mind to to grab a hold of her and have his way with her.

"EMMY!" Jack screamed out, "Emmy!"

Emily pulled back, "I'll be right back, probably just a bad nightmare."

"Ok." Hotch said watching her walk out of the room.

Hotch tossed his book on the shelf next to him, pulled himself under the covers and rolled onto his side facing away from the door.

Emily walked back into the room her heart dropped at seeing Hotch asleep.

"Crap" Emily muttered to herself, as she walked over to her side of the bed, and pulling back the covers.

"Aaron?" Emily said lightly, "Baby are you awake?"

"Hmm?" Hotch said softly trying to make himself sleepy, "What?"

"Are you tired?" Emily asked quietly.

"Yeah it was a long day." Hotch told her yawning, grinning when he felt Emily's hands around his chest.

Her mouth nipping at his ear, making him bite back a moan, as her mouth moved down to his neck, leaving small marks on his skin.

"Emily..." Hotch said grimacing as he felt her hands go down to his sweat pants, "No, maybe tomorrow night."

"What?" Emily asked, "Are you sure?"

"Mm hmm" Hotch said his face contorting in pain, "Night, sweetheart."

"Good night." Emily said sighing as she rolled on to her side, staring at her hands then shaking her head. 

"I'm telling you this was the best decision I've ever made." Hotch told Dave over the phone as he looked back at his bedroom door.

"She went to bed frustrated and pissed off?" Dave asked with a raised eyebrow "And your happy about that?"

"You just don't get it do you?" Hotch said, "She's treating me a lot better, she even made me french toast for breakfast and told me to have fun at the batting cages. Yeah so I like being treated like a king in my own home by my own woman."

"Don't let her hear you call her that or your woman will kick your ass in your own home." Morgan said chuckling.

"Whatever, while you two single men are out every night trying on different women, I'm getting the life of leisure, being treated with respect, and waited on hand and foot. You two should find some girlfriends and give it a whirl. Plus she can't keep her hands off me now that I'm practically off limits."

"No thank you, Aaron" Dave said, "I actually enjoy sex."

Emily walked into her bathroom with her cell phone, "Jesus, Jayje. He shot me down again. Am I hideous or is he bucking for the clergy? Tell me."

"You don't want to know." JJ said sighing, "Believe me."

"You know something I don't." Emily said with an accusation in her tone.

"Well, I kind of found out by accident." JJ told her, "I was in bringing Dave the De Soto file for him to sign off on, when I heard him talking to Morgan about you're situation with Hotch."

"How the hell does Dave know?" Emily asked.

"Hotch told him" JJ said, "And it seems his withholding from sex isn't for some monastic experience, it's a revenge thing."

Emily sat in shock as she listened to her blonde friend explain about Hotch's idea of revenge.

"Oh I'm going to kill him." Emily whispered angrily.

"Listen before you go and commit a felony," JJ told her, "You need to try something that I did before Will and I split up."

"I'm not into swinging, Jayje" Emily said.

"Ha ha, very fucking finny." JJ said, "No listen to this ok?"

Emily sat on the edge of the bathtub, grinning, "Oh you are an evil genius, Jareau."

"Yes, it's a title I wear with pride." JJ said, "Now go kick that bastard's ass." 

Hotch walked into his bedroom, and saw Emily's side of the bed was untouched, he looked up to hear the bath tub running and shrugged his shoulders getting into bed as always waiting for her to make her move.

Hearing the water draining, he sat up in his bed with a smirk on his face. He knew that she was plotting to seduce him again, but he wouldn't give in not yet. He liked having the power in this aspect of their relationship.

He looked down at his book, when he heard the bathroom door open and out came Emily.

"Hey" Emily said as she tossed the towel in the basket.

"Hey" Hotch said, looking up and feeling his jaw drop at the sight of her nearly naked body.

She was wearing an even skimpier lingerie then the one from the other night. And it was dark red, his favorite color on her.

Climbing into bed, she fluffed her pillow down and said, "Good night, Aaron."

"Night." Hotch replied closing his book and clicking off the light as he turned on his side waiting.

He opened his eyed when he heard a clicking sound and then a vibrating sound emitted from his left causing him to roll over.

"Mm" Emily moaned out, "Oh."

The sound of her moans and the way she moved lightly, was enticing him. He could feel his control slowly depleting as she was slowly losing her mind.

"Emily" Hotch said trying to get her attention, "Emily."

"Mm Aaron" Emily moaned out causing him to snap, "Oh God, Aaron." 

Hotch reached over and pulled the blanket back, grabbing her hand and pulling it away from the vibrator.

"Aaron?" Emily questioned looking at him, "What are you doing?"

"You win, all right." Hotch told her, bringing his mouth down to push her into a deep kiss, "You win."

Emily smiled as she wrapped an arm around his neck pulling him on top of her as he pushed his boxers off of himself.

His hands traveled under her lacy lingerie cupping her breasts as his thumbs while he lined himself up with her core. Grabbing ahold of her legs, he felt her wrap herself around him.

Rocking her hips underneath him, she bit her lip as she pulled his face down, whispering, "You can be in charge."

Hotch took that as all the permission he needed, thrusting into her hard causing her to arch up off the bed, while his mouth moved to her neck, leaving trails of kisses and bit marks, he wanted the world to know she was his.

Her fingers clawed at his back as he kept his fast pace, thrusting in and out of her while their bodies rocked in synch with one another's.

"God, Emily" Hotch breathed out as his hand reached between their bodies, toying with her bundle of nerves. He could feel his peak reaching.

She could feel the heat rising in her as she went tightened her legs around him feeling him go farther inside then he'd ever been before.

His final thrust went in deep as he felt himself fall over the edge, he held still as she went right after him, she could feel him drop his mouth on her neck, she smiled when he gave her another bite mark. She knew most women would be horrified by it, but not hers, she'd never admit it but she liked it when he did that.

He kissed it, then brought his mouth back to hers, "So I'm in charge?"

Emily wrapped her arms around him, pulling him down to lay on her.

"Just in bed." Emily told him, hearing him chuckle at that, "Sometimes."

Rolling over so she was lying on top of him, "Uh uh no take backs."

Emily kissed his chest, "Fine, guess I can always rely on good old Bradley over there."

"Bradley?" Hotch asked confused.

"Bradley Cooper, People Magazine's Sexiest Man." Emily said nodding in the direction of the vibrator.

"There will never be a need for that Bradley Cooper." Hotch told her with a firm look, "Not when you've got me."

Emily felt him pull her down for another mind blowing kiss, "Bradley who?"

 

"Love is like a Rubik's Cube, countless numbers of wrong twists and turns, but when you get it right, it looks perfect no matter what you look at it." Brian Cramer

The End


End file.
